


【sherlock2010】Stay with me 1(H兄弟/W)

by lardyan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: 我有话说：1.这是麦哥福华文，就是H兄弟/W文……不适者请点红差差2.应该不会有NC17我一向是每次到了Kiss就会自动断得好的渣狼3.这是渣文，人物性格和BBC里应该有差异，虽然我努力在性格上做到更像他们，但你要知道，没有谁能真正写出别人心目中一模一样完美的同人4.本人推理能力一塌糊涂，案件神马的是神马？我不知道～5.拍砖请勿拍脸……6.这其实是2篇文的梗……结果我懒～就给扔一篇里来了……7.本人从来都是……亲妈……虽然除了恶搞文就只会写虐文……但我发誓是HE~因为我是亲妈！Stay with me





	【sherlock2010】Stay with me 1(H兄弟/W)

**Author's Note:**

> 我有话说：  
1.这是麦哥福华文，就是H兄弟/W文……不适者请点红差差  
2.应该不会有NC17我一向是每次到了Kiss就会自动断得好的渣狼  
3.这是渣文，人物性格和BBC里应该有差异，虽然我努力在性格上做到更像他们，但你要知道，没有谁能真正写出别人心目中一模一样完美的同人  
4.本人推理能力一塌糊涂，案件神马的是神马？我不知道～  
5.拍砖请勿拍脸……  
6.这其实是2篇文的梗……结果我懒～就给扔一篇里来了……  
7.本人从来都是……亲妈……虽然除了恶搞文就只会写虐文……但我发誓是HE~因为我是亲妈！Stay with me

（上）

John坐在吧台的高脚凳上无力的叹气，在两天以前，他从来不曾想过自己会出奇的受欢迎，当然，如果那些不断对他暗示和抛媚眼的家伙们不是‘男性’的话，他会欣然接受。如此想着，John不自觉的向坐在远处的高挑黑发男人瞪了一眼。

“John，想一想，邦德也会因为工作和需要扮演这种角色出入这种地方？”  
问题是那不是我的工作！该死的！我是被你硬拖下水的！  
“我当然也想亲力亲为，这样更有效率，但很显然，我的外型和之前的被害者都相差甚远。”  
殴！长不高也不是我的错！和泰迪熊一样的发色也不是我的意愿！何况我这么大众脸，路上随便一抓一大把！  
“别傻了John，难道你还想指望警察局里的白痴们尽快破案么，走了。”

心里再次问候了他的天才室友，John有点自暴自弃的干尽了杯子里的啤酒，已经在这坐了三个小时了，看来第三天也是一无所获  
“走？JW”  
“回家。SH”  
准备起身离开的John，忽然毫无预警的肩上被人轻拍一下，作为一名曾经的军人的条件反射动作，John一手扣住对方的手腕正欲施力，却因为对方叫出自己的名字而停顿了下来。  
“我就知道我不会认错的，果然是John吧，你的脸型头发眼睛和Harry简直一模一样，”一个刻意将发色染成金黄色的高个男人笑眯眯的看着John，“不愧是从阿富汗回来的，身手真不错，不介意我坐旁边吧。”  
“殴，抱歉，其实……我刚准备走。”松开手，John在心里翻了翻白眼，竟然会在这种地方被Harry的狐朋狗友认出来，世界还真是小，这下是再也说不清自己的性向问题了  
“放心，我不是个多嘴的人，我保证，Harry不会知道你在这出現，”露出看似真诚的笑容，“我叫Mark，昨天起我就注意你了John，事实上，这里很多人都注意到你了，抱歉我这样形容，不过你看上去很紧张，一点都不像这个圈子里的人，我猜，你刚发现真正的自己，却并没有什么经验？”Mark的手再次搭上John的肩，头也凑得更近了些，“放轻松，别怕，John，你真可爱……”  
John强忍着胃部的不适感，拳头攥紧了终于决定又松开，压低声音，在Mark的耳边低语道，“我相信认识Harry的人肯定了解她的脾气，如果你执意想把我泡上床，你该知道，我是她弟弟，拳头不会比她的软多少，何况一个军人至少必备佩枪执照。”说完，John轻拍笑容僵硬的Mark的脸颊，结了帐离开了酒吧。  
门外已经下起了淅沥的细雨，伦敦阴冷的气候特点在夜晚更加凸显，转了一圈没有看到Sherlock，John的糟糕情绪在发现自己没带伞的时候瞬间冲破极限，“Sh*t”，狠狠的关机，冒雨走进午夜阴雨绵绵并充斥着黑暗与不安的伦敦深夜中……Sherlock从厕所出来便已经找不到原本坐在吧台处的John，拿出手机发送简讯，“在哪？SH”却迟迟不见回复，一丝心慌感让Sherlock有那么一瞬间失去冷静，随即他注意到那几个从昨天起就一直盯着John看个不停的家伙们有些不安份

“Mark你也有失手的时候，都跟你说了这种型的虽然美味，难度可是相当高的，况且，刚才看他的身手——虽然样子可爱，绝对不好惹。”  
“行了行了，一人十块拿去，你们给我闭嘴，我得赶快打电话给Harry，虽然他弟弟身手不错，不过我还是怕他有危险。”  
“你是说……”  
“你以为我吃饱了撑着闲着没事干还是脑子被精液冲昏头了？John再可爱再迷人他可是Harry的弟弟，又是个有持枪执照的军医，要不是我看到那个怪胎今天在离开前盯着John看了很久，我会不惜用美男计也要留住John？”Mark白了几个同伴一眼，拨着Harry的号码，“见鬼！Harry不接电话，估计是又喝醉了！希望老天保佑她弟弟，希望只是我白担心一场……”

Sherlock眯起眼，心中原本隐隐的不安感逐渐有扩大的趋势，他定了定心，无论如何，还有Mycroft的手下盯着，自从游泳池事件之后，Sherlock知道Mycroft再次提高了对他们两人的监视程度，虽然Sherlock对于此事感到非常不满，但出于对John的安全考慮，他却没有拆穿Mycroft，硬是忍下了这口气。  
“Hey……”  
“我现在心情很糟，PISS OFF！”  
冰冷的打发今晚第三个试图搭讪自己的家伙，Sherlock在此时发现一个严重的问题：

他对于John的事情无法保持一惯的理智和冷静  
而这是致命的，无论对于自己还是John  
这是致命的……John在隐隐作痛的感觉中渐渐醒来，他只记得自己赌气的冒雨想要就这么走回家，还顺便狠狠的关上了手机，现在想起来自己的举动还真是可笑外加不理智，开着手机至少能用GPS找回家的路，也就不至于在半夜迷路在伦敦街头，他可不是世界上唯一的也是伟大的极度自我的“资讯侦探”，他可没有能力做到将伦敦所有大街小巷当自己后花园似的熟悉。  
在某个转角的时候，John再次缩了缩脖子，试图将自己的衬衫能够多包住点皮肤，谁让该死的Sherlock不让他多穿件套头羊毛衫呢，理由竟然是“你有见过Gay穿这么古老类型的衣服么？”，而他竟然还认为有理不自觉的点了点头！就在他再次抱怨Sherlock的时候，突然脑后一阵顿痛，眼前一黑，最后的意识里，John只记得自己听见自己倒在地上溅起一些水花的声音……  
意识到自己不着边际的想法，John抓回自己的集中力，在弄清楚自己的状况后，暗自叫了声糟糕，这TMD的都已经是第几次了！为什么每次被绑架的都是自己！！！ 

即使睁开眼睛也是一片黑暗，头发还带着雨水贴着头皮，John推算着应该没过多久，手脚被分开绑在四个方位，殴老天，真是太TM“美好”了，John能感觉到自己一丝不挂的被五花大绑着，并且是相当专业的手法，只是略微一动，粗糙结实的绳索便摩擦着John光裸的皮肤，他想起了之前看到的几具尸体，专业道具和被SM后的痕迹……越是在这种糟糕的时刻越能冷静的判断，John不想评论自己的这种特质究竟是天生的或是当兵的后遗症  
“这些极端的性虐手法并不是让他们命丧黄泉的原因有些甚至是死后再添上去的，死因是某种药剂，而验尸报告中指出各种指标都只是略高或略低而已，很显然，这种药剂非常致命并且挥发的速度相当惊人，”脑海中回放着Sherlock当时的这段推论，以及Sherlock带着微怒的眼神质问Lestrade，“我需要的是第一时间的新鲜尸体，而不是已经被你们破坏的不像样后得到的尸检报告！”很好，John自嘲的心想，如果运气好，你很快就会得到一具相当新鲜的尸体好让你随意研究，Sherlock……  
“我想你已经醒了，Honey，”低沉缓慢的声音打断了John的思绪，“你和他们有些不一样Honey，没有惊慌失措，不，不只是没有恐慌，你安静坦然的就像你不仅已经知道发生了什么，更像是早就知道将会发生的这一切……”随之而来的是一声皮鞭抽打地面的声响，“啪”干脆清晰响亮  
那是皮鞭和劣质木地板碰撞发出的声响，John咽了咽口水，他试着自己推理，一间非常老旧的色情旅馆，没有地热系统，甚至听不到老旧暖气机运转的声音，对方没有穿鞋而是穿着袜子在房里走动，John发现视觉被剥夺后听觉异常灵敏  
“你非常特别，Honey，”声音再度响起，接着，一只手抚摸上John的胸膛，“该怎么说呢，我非常兴奋，看看我逮到了什么？”那只手离开John的胸前，捏起他的下巴，似乎在细细端详  
他戴着皮制手套！John想要强忍自己的颤抖，但他失败了，他记得有本书里提到过，会在这种时刻执着于皮质手套的人，如果他并不是因为爱你，那么你将会生不如死……John无法想像等着自己的会是什么，一个戴着皮制手套的男人手里拿着皮鞭，而他也可能对你使用某种还不被命名的药剂……身体微微颤栗着，John痛苦的咬紧嘴唇……  
‘John，你现在被敌军俘虏，并且遇到一个极度变态的敌方上将，或者他会把你扔给生化实验组进行某种邪恶的人体实验，你是军人John，他们所有的招数也不过如此！这些无聊的玩意是无法让你投降的，John！’大口大口的呼吸，John调整了自己的心理和身体，停止颤抖，他已经做好了所有的准备  
“我观察了你们两天，在那种店里你们非常显眼，你的小男友看上去有着傲视一切的禁欲气息，而你呢Honey，你浑身都散发着让人迷醉的醇透香气，你看，”男人在John的身上嗅来嗅去，“那么简单那么清香……”  
“我们？”John诧异的脱口而出，Sherlock暴露了么？他还以为他们伪装隐藏的很好  
“殴，当然，”声音突然轻快起来，“你们伪装的很好，即使我是这方面的专家，也差点被你们骗过去，从你们俩的各种反应来看，有两种可能，你的小情人有着某种独特的偏执，你知道，很多男人都有喜欢这种刺激的游戏，不过，这种游戏最大的风险就在于现在这种状况，自己的宠物成了别人嘴里的肉……当然还有第二种可能，你们是两人一组的便衣，你负责钓鱼，他负责保护你的安全……”顿了顿，“可喜可贺的是，无论是哪种情况，Honey，你都非常非常对我的口味……”  
听到这John不禁心中一沉，这变态明知道自己可能是警察，却还敢这么干，看来这次真是凶多吉少了，该死的！Sherlock你跑到哪里去了！要是你因为什么荒唐的理由赶不上救我，就是做鬼我也诅咒你一辈子没案子接！  
“即使在现在这种状况下，你依然保持着冷静，这简直不可思议，Honey，我还是第一次见到可爱的泰迪也拥有钢铁般的意志，”John很确定他听见对方吞咽口水的声音，“放心吧Honey，我不会像对那些没用的娃娃那样对你，你绝对有资格享受更好的对待……”  
John不能否认，全身的汗毛一根根全部倒竖起来，胃里充斥着说不清的潮湿恶心感，绷紧的身体无可奈何的只能静静等待即将到来所有灾难  
……  
一阵闷响传进耳里，随即是什么东西倒在地上的声音，再接着便是一片寂静，四周寂静的可怕，听不到一点声音，不知为何John的脑中闪过‘Mycroft’的名字，紧绷的身体也渐渐放松下来……  
不久以后，John听见开门声，“Sherlock？”John开口问到，来人没有回答，径直走到床边  
“Sherlock？”John再次开口想要确认，依然没有回答  
不知为何，John的汗毛再次倒竖起来，这种感觉很难形容，虽然被蒙着双眼，但John能感觉到对方正盯着他看，甚至能敏感的感受到对方目光停留在自己身上哪个地方……每一个地方……  
“Sherlock！”John终于无法忍受对方一直将目光停留在自己的下半身的某个点上，再次喊了出来，“如果是你，Sherlock，现在不是让你研究被害者是否会被绑着时是否会因为恐惧而……勃起……的时候！”John觉得自己不自觉的充血，“给我解开！Sherlock！”  
但对方依然没有反应，目光也没有离开John的身体，这让John恐慌起来，如果这人不是Sherlock，那会是谁？  
“John……”  
终于，熟悉低沉的富有磁性的声音传来，John瞬间松了口气，却又同时恼火起来，刚想发作，却因为胸前传来的触感，脑子陷入一片混乱中  
Sherlock，他的室友，正用他那纤长的指尖，抚摸自己被捆绑的每一寸肌肤，甚至没有放过那令人尴尬羞愧的下身，而让John震惊的不是对方的无礼举动，而是自己竟然没有感到恶心和抗拒  
最终，Sherlock的手停在John的枪伤疤痕处，John觉得气氛变得更加怪异，说不出的燥热感，“你在干什么……Sherlock？”尾音处带上一丝颤抖，John不知道自己说出这句话究竟是想让对方停止或是……继续？

楼下突然传来阵阵警笛声，John能感觉到房间里的气氛突然放松了下来，一件大衣盖在了自己身上  
“警察的速度真是越来越快了。”Sherlock颇为不满的抱怨道，替John扯开一直遮着眼的黑布，John转头看了眼躺在地上被一枪击毙眉心的男人，“别感谢Mycroft，这本来就是他的事，这家伙根本就是出自军情处的疯子，私自把一个已经叫停的项目偷了出来继续做人体实验，真是没创意。”Sherlock不知是否是有意，站在John的面前，挡住了他看向尸体的视线  
“另外，John，你害我欠Mycroft一个人情，”Sherlock的表情就像他吃了亏受了委屈，“以后别到处乱跑，你要记住，Stay with me，John……”Sherlock把Lestrade和一干警察堵在门口，挡住他们的视线，相当不高兴的问Lestrade要了把小刀，原本满脸狐疑的Lestrade在不小心瞄到房内疑似被绑的赤裸的医生后，非常知趣的对手下们挥了挥手，向Sherlock表示会在十分钟后再上来，“好好安抚他，Sherlock，John一定受了不小的刺激，如果需要毯子……”  
“他不需要毯子。”Sherlock并没有再多做解释，直接关上门将Lestrade关在门外  
“我又没有被怎样！为什么不和他解释！他误会了！”John听见了他们的对话，显然不只是他们的关系遭到了误会，从此以后Lestrade的眼中John＝受害者，John受不了这种‘我非常理解同情你’的眼神和关怀  
“我解释了，我说你不需要毯子。”Sherlock不以为然的走到John身边帮他松绑  
冰冷的刀背慢慢划过John的皮肤，引起他不自觉的颤抖，闭上眼不敢去看Sherlock，真是丢脸  
这时，门外有人敲门  
“我说了不需要毯子！”Sherlock怒气冲冲的走到门口开门对Lestrade吼到  
“不……”Lestrade一脸的不置可否欲言又止  
“怎么了？”Sherlock这才恢复冷静  
“厄……上面打电话来，让人送来的礼物……” Lestrade不明白这到底是什么情况，“说是送给Dr.Watson的”  
Sherlock顿时愤恨的瞪着Lestrade，狠狠的一把扯过Lestrade手中的礼品袋，重重的转身摔门

十分钟后，John穿戴整齐，微笑开门站在Lestrade面前，房里Sherlock正蹲在尸体旁拿着专满足够杀死两人计量的液体细细研究  
“厄，你没事了么John？” Lestrade依然有些担心的问道  
“我很好，警长，Sherlock需要将那些针剂拿回实验室去研究，行么？”John回答  
“我们必须先带回去，Sherlock可以去局里申请……”  
“只需要几滴，警长，如果带回警局，我恐怕这药剂就会从此人间蒸发，你们上头是绝对不可能同意的，就当是对我这个受害人的安慰品，悄悄的让Sherlock带回去几滴就成，不需要走什么手续了，悄悄的，只需要几滴而已。”John努力让自己看起来更具说服力  
“好吧……”Lestrade妥协了，“别让别人发现了。”  
John点点头，却发现Lestrade还是盯着他看，“我脸上有什么东西么？”  
“殴，不，我只是想说……嗯……衣服很适合你……” Lestrade瞄到衣服上特有品牌LOGO，他有种被闪瞎的错觉  
“谢谢……不过我觉得还是套头毛衣更适合我。”John耸耸肩  
第一章完

二

Mycroft并不是每次都有时间坐在监视器的这头亲自观察自己的弟弟和他的室友，但有些时候，事情总是这么巧，每当他突然兴起也正好有空，喝着下午茶吃着糕点顺便想起关心下自己的手足时，总是会有很多‘惊喜’等着他，那些无聊的所谓大制作好莱坞大片如果找他们两人去演，恐怕轻轻松松就能突破十亿，当然，这并不表示他认为Sherlock的价值只有十亿，就算在后面再加十个零，他也不会对此做出任何评价  
自认为非常了解自家弟弟的Mycroft，在这次接到Sherlock极不情愿的求助后微微皱起眉，即使没有接到他的‘请求’短信，Mycroft也不会袖手旁观让医生去上帝那报道，更让他没有想到的是，Sherlock甚至还追加了一个电话确认他是否收到短信  
Sherlock没有和他赌气没有执着于亲手抓到罪犯，或者说，他在害怕着‘万一’，万一他赶不及，万一自己没能收到他的短信，万一自己派的监视人员也把John跟丢了……  
Sherlock害怕失去John，也许他自己还并没有发现，但  
Sherlock害怕失去John

Mycroft第一次感到困惑，据他观察，医生的确非常勇敢，也很能包容别人，正直善良，有相对高超的医术，同时也是相对专业的枪手，骨子里渴望着刺激却又一直追求着平静的生活， 他对Sherlock非常忠诚，有着不容易动摇的意志，他的确很适合成为Sherlock的室友、搭档、朋友……  
Mycroft不是一般人，虽然总表现的好像认为他们是一对，但他的确非常清楚的知道，他们不是，或许他们的关系有些暧昧不清，但事实是，他们的确不是  
John有着非常多的优点，但值得注意的是，以上所有的优点都并不足以让医生成为Sherlock的致命伤，简单来说，普通如John Watson，一个正常人  
就他所知，Sherlock不是从未对人表现出兴趣和友好，大学的时候也交过一两个‘朋友’，他们也曾经让他的弟弟不至于无聊，但至今为止，没有人能引出Sherlock更多的感情，就像潘多拉的盒子，有人进了房间，站在了桌前，却没人能打开，而现在，John已经打开了锁，或者说，这把锁自己掉了下来，只差最后一步  
John，你是否会打开潘多拉的魔盒  
打开之后呢……  
一个好人Sherlock Holmes？  
或者，一个更加疯狂的Sherlock Holmes？Mycroft将自己埋进皮质沙发，掏出手机……  
“你该劝John减肥，退伍后中年发福，我看他的肚子有这个趋势。 MH”  
五秒不到，“A new message”  
“容我提醒，偷看会长针眼。 SH”  
“我以为你会回复，‘抱起来才有手感’ MH”  
“原来你有这种嗜好，难怪Mummy会哭 SH”  
John难得没有被枪声或者像噪音般的小提琴声又或是实验爆炸声吵醒，正觉得奇怪，但当他看到优雅的坐在沙发上的Mycroft以及房门紧闭的Sherlock的卧室时，马上就知道原来今天不是世界末日，这才是一个正常的早晨……  
“早安John”  
“殴，早，Mycroft，Sherlock不肯见你？”  
“他似乎总认为我的出現会给他带来噩运，”Mycroft顿了顿，上下打量着穿着套头毛衣的John，“John，那晚我送来的衣服不合身么？”  
“不，很合身，谢谢。”John有些心虚的避开Mycroft，那些衣服的下场实在有些悲惨  
“你不该任由Sherlock全烧了的，至少那条内裤很不错，”Mycroft可惜的摇了摇头，“最新的一片剪裁设计，布料也很舒适，我自己用的不错才想推荐给你……”  
“砰！”打断Mycroft接下来的话的是一声巨大的门板撞击墙壁的声响  
“一杯咖啡两块糖，John”Sherlock用想要踩穿地板的气势走出卧室“那么，”John看着这对互相保持沉默的兄弟，再这么下去一个早上就会白白的浪费在诡异的寂静中，“今天过来有什么事么Mycroft？”  
“嗯，是的John，是些事想‘拜托’Sherlock”难得卸下微笑，Mycroft一脸的严肃  
“很严重？”John略微歪头看了眼他的室友  
“有一名优秀的女特工离奇失踪超过72小时，同时消失的还有一个绝密档案，本来这只是件小事，但……”Mycroft看了John一眼，表情有些古怪，“因为一些私人理由和人情的关系，我认为这件事还是应该‘拜托’Sherlock。”  
“没空，我忙的很，”一如既往的，Sherlock甚至没抬头就拒绝了，“我不是你的跑腿，你的那些‘私人理由和人情关系’是导致你又胖了3磅的原因，一个建议，Mycroft，多动动你的腿。”  
“John？”出乎意料的没有和Sherlock多费唇舌，Mycroft把问题扔给了医生  
“我？我能帮上什么忙？”John迷茫的来回看向他们兄弟两个，明知道他是陪衬，别每次都把他当台阶！  
“当然，我需要你的帮助。”Mycroft诚恳的邀请  
“John也没空，别把你的魔爪伸向他！”Sherlock抢在室友之前替他做了答复  
“既然如此，Sherlock，”Mycroft起身准备离开，“不准你再插手此事。”  
回答他的是Sherlock一个大大的白眼  
“那么我先告辞了，John。”离开的最后，Mycroft意味深长的眼神让John感觉有些不自在

“不准见他。”Sherlock命令般的声音从沙发那传来  
“他既然来找你肯定有原因，Sherlock，你真的不考慮下么？也许是事关国家机密的大事。”John还是试图劝说  
“那是他的事，别对敌方阵营心软，John，Stay with me。”  
John在心里叹气，他记得第一次见Mycroft的时候，对方就直截了当的让他‘选阵营’……果然是亲兄弟……  
————————

John从诊所下班回来的路上被Mycroft的豪华加长轿车劫走了，准确来说，是“请”  
比第一次好的多的情况是，John至少知道这不是绑架，只是一位兄长对自己弟弟关心的特殊表达方式，这次或许是为了上午的那个案件，虽然对Mycroft的作风有一定的心理准备，但真正到了面对面的时候，John还是只有叹气的份  
Anthea将他带到了一个地下酒窖，在酒窖角落的圆桌旁，Mycroft正往两个空杯里倒酒，“晚上好，John”  
John舔舔嘴唇，“晚上好，如果你是为了早上提到的案件，我会试着再说服Sherlock看看，他并不是不感兴趣，你知道，他只是在怄气”  
“我没别的意思，John，只是想和你聊聊天，” 微笑着示意医生入座，“我只是担心你中午和Sarah分手后心情不好，所以找你喝一杯。”  
John甚至已经放弃对Holmes家族的人运用“How…never mind”的固定搭配，他们无所不知，而且别问为什么，问了当真了你就输了，John并没有接话，只是默默的坐下，端起酒杯小酌一口  
“有没有想过换个环境，”Mycroft没有音调的问道，“分手后还在一起工作很尴尬不是么？”  
“不，我想没问题，现在这样就很好了。”  
“其实你拥有很好的素质，我观察你很久了，John，有没有考虑过为政府工作？”Mycroft看着John因为自己的提议而呛到，“你善良正直勇敢，热爱国家，并且忠贞不渝，国家需要你这样的战士，John。”  
John皱起眉头，他不明白，“我以为我已经通过了你的‘成为sherlock的朋友资格测试’，还有复试么？我当然知道自己和你们相比不够优秀，但我以为这并不妨碍我成为他的朋友。”  
Mycroft不禁挑眉，谁说Watson医生不够聪明？虽然方向错了，但……至少够敏锐不是么  
“并不是什么测试，John，做朋友不需要资格，也不需要我的承认，你们如此亲密无间，我怎么还会怀疑你和他的关系呢，撇开Sherlock，我只是关心你，”顿了顿，“出于对朋友的关心，John，我只是关心你而已。”  
“……”一时间John有些犯傻，竟答不上任何字语  
“你该不会还认为你对于我来说只是‘弟弟的室友’这种关系吧，”轻轻摇头，Mycroft表现出对于John迟钝的无可奈何，“你从不曾当我是朋友吗？John”  
假的！别相信他！John在心中大喊，他见识过Sherlock自由控制自己对他人的影响力，而他相信，Mycroft在这方面更甚，比起Sherlock收放自如的假情假意，Mycroft将这种本事玩的出神入化。  
但……当John和Mycroft眼神交汇的瞬间，就像着魔似的，呆呆点头，“当然，我也把你当朋友……”  
看着Mycroft满意的举起酒杯轻碰自己的那杯，“敬伟大的友情，John”

即使明知是假的是做戏，但John怀疑，在面对Mycroft的时候，有谁能真正控制好自己而不被他带走，连Sherlock都无法真正平静的面对他的兄长，这个世界上真的有谁能够真正抗拒的了Mycroft么？  
现在想起来，第一次的敌意多少也是Mycroft刻意误导自己，甚至是后来对他的印象，而现在，面对他的诚恳真挚，John觉得自己就像被套上项圈的小狗，无法逃离他的掌握，这种认知真的很糟糕，也许，Sherlock也是因此才讨厌他的哥哥，正因为比任何人都了解，所以比任何人都讨厌

突然，口袋里的振动感拉回John火车乱开的思绪，连忙掏出手机，果然，一条来自SH的短信  
“他废话还没说完？赶快回来，顺便带份中国街的虾饺。 SH”

“嗯……谢谢你的酒和……关心，我想我该回去了，时候不早了。”John抬头想要离开  
“当然，请便，”Mycroft微笑点头，“一个建议，John，你应该听一下”  
“殴，当然，请说。”  
“就像我和Sherlock一样，亲情总是伟大的，”Mycroft眨眨眼，“偶尔也主动关心下Harry，”再次举杯，“敬伟大的亲情”  
John的背脊瞬间僵直，Harry？怎么回事？Harry出事了？啊对！她已经好几天没有去自己点博客发些不明所以乱七八糟的留言了，也没有不时的发短信或是打电话来骚扰自己，以前遇到这种状况，她不是又陷入热恋就是又惹了麻烦……  
“Both，”Mycroft像是知道John心中所想，给了他明确答案，“实际上，那位失踪的女特工，失踪前在和Harry热恋，我很抱歉，我们只能暂时将Harry控制起来，而按规矩，John，你是她唯一的直系亲属，”眼神中流露出抱歉和无奈，“虽然我愿意相信你和Harry，但我的身份比较敏感……”  
“我也是必须被控制的人，”John明白了，“这就是你所谓的‘私人理由和人情关系’，”突然间豁然开朗，“你故意跑去刺激Sherlock，就是为了不让他插手，接着你再单独找我，让我最好乖乖配合你们调查，当然，最好是别惊动Sherlock，”John咬牙，冷静的端起自己的酒杯，“敬伟大的亲情！”

谁说John Watson不够聪明呢？虽然方向全错了，但至少很敏锐，不是么？  
Interesting  
Mycroft在心里下了结论  
John Watson消失了，突然从人间蒸发，消失在从酒窖回贝克街的路上  
Sherlock等了整整一夜，双眼盯着门，耳朵无时不刻不放过任何风吹草动，短信发到没电，边充电边打John的电话，直到手机的那边传来“您拨打的用户已关机”，接着Sherlock疯狂的轰炸Mycroft，得到的回答只有“他已经从我这回去了，在路上我的人把他跟丢了，我已经隔了那人的职，命令手下的专家都去找了。”  
Mycroft的那句‘别担心，总会找到的’听起来是如此没有说服力，Sherlock知道他那恼人的兄长既然前一天早上来找他，必然是自己也遇上什么困难，不可能投入过多的心思放在寻找John这件事上  
冷静，冷静，不要让感情影响你的判断，如果是去Sarah家他一定会事先发短信知会你，不可能是遇到车祸，Mycroft的人说是跟丢了，而不是出了交通事故，有什么事会吸引John停下回家的脚步去陌生的地方？别人的求救信号？还是被人偷袭了？  
该死的！Sherlock烦躁的狠狠掐了自己的一下，别慌乱，现在只有你能找到他，只有你能救他，一定会留下蛛丝马迹的……  
Sherlock匆匆写下一张留给Mrs. Hudson抓起沙发上的外套风衣，冲出221B……“John，你看上去比我还担心，”身形高挑金色直发的美女放下手中的面包，担忧的看着坐在自己对面的弟弟，“我很抱歉把你卷了进来，但这次真的不是我惹的事。”  
“不，我很好，会没事的Harry，他们只是按照规矩例行排查罢了。”John努力拉出一个微笑  
叹了口气，“你当我是白痴么？我已经在这被他们关了两天了，却都还不知道究竟发生了什么，他们每天问我些莫名其妙的问题，没收了我的手机，断绝我和外界的一切联系，然后，”Harry握紧了拳头，“甚至连你被关进了这里，这该死的究竟怎么回事！”  
“嗯……我不知道该怎么对你说，Harry……”John抿抿嘴  
“你知道发生了什么？”Harry吃惊的问道  
“不是很多，嗯……你是不是最近在热恋？”  
“嘿，你怎么知道，我和Mia好几天没有联系了，究竟怎么回事？”Harry咬牙  
“她，有没有给过你什么东西？”John心想，果然是那个特工  
“当然！”  
“你还记得是什么么？”John不自觉的睁大眼睛  
“很多啊，精致的瑞士军刀，定情项链，殴，中国的白酒……”  
John挫败的垂下头，继续吃他的早餐，他就知道，不该指望Harry……  
“John，你的小情人知道你在这么？”Harry突然将话题转移到她亲爱的弟弟头上  
“噢，你说Sherlock，不，没有，我没有把握能骗到他，所以，没有告诉他……”“我会尽我最大的努力让你和Harry待在一起，并且保证没有伤害和暴力，你只需要收拾一些个人物品，就能搬去和她在一起。”Mycroft放下酒杯，十指对齐置于胸前，特有的Holmes的姿势  
“不用收拾了，我没法在Sherlock面前撒谎，他总是能瞬间猜到所有事，”John摇头，“我猜你应该已经安排好怎么骗过他，你如此了解他。”  
不，其实我现在并不敢这么肯定自己还了解他，John，Mycroft在心里回答  
点点头，“那也好，我已经为你准备了一些简单的换洗衣物和生活用品，当然，除了舒适的内裤，我还特意让他们一定去买了两件套头毛衣，我想你会喜欢的。”  
John也只是点头，他知道他们的对话结束了，自己该走出酒窖然后按照Mycroft手下的指示一步步完成一个骗局  
Mycroft微笑着看着John从椅子上站起，迈开脚步  
突然，John回头，不带一丝摇晃和颤抖  
“我相信你，Mycroft，如同你所说的，作为朋友，我相信你。”说完，John转身快步离开  
Mycroft静静的坐在无人的酒窖，笑容僵硬在嘴角  
一刹那的恍惚  
他只记得，那双如同青玉般的眼眸……  
第二章完

三

“John……John！John！！！”  
“什么？”John回过神，抬头，对上Harry惊慌失措的眼神  
“老天，别吓我，John，你还好吗？没事吧！”Harry的手有些颤抖，不是因为酒精，只是单纯的担心  
“当然，很好，没事，怎么了？”  
“你刚才……只是失神？”Harry不敢肯定，适才John说着说着突然沉默，Harry正奇怪他在想什么，只见John闭着双眼一动不动，无论Harry怎么叫他都毫无反应，而现在看来John似乎根本不知道刚才自己的情况  
“失神？殴，是的，想起些事。”John歪头，继续吃早餐  
“有什么不舒服一定要说出来，你总是这么逞强，让人担心。”Harry总算稍稍放心，“John，我们很久没在一起吃早餐了，嗯……你知道我是指这么融洽的生活在一起，”难得柔和的笑容，“当然，如果不是在这种莫名其妙被监视的情况下，我会更开心。”  
忍住翻白眼的冲动，John确定在这种难得温馨的时刻，揭穿Harry绝对不是一个好主意……  
你要是能少点麻烦我们能更温馨！好吧，John不得不承认，在他的少年时期里，给Harry收拾烂摊子就像现在时不时跟着Sherlock穿梭在伦敦街头这么频繁，虽然有诸多不满，但在Harry劣迹斑斑的记录里，必须分出百分之五十，是为了自己……

她会和自己喜欢的女孩拍拖，然后再甩了她们，告诉John，她不适合你，虽然表达方式怪异，但这点倒是和Mycroft对弟弟的朋友进行‘筛选’有些异曲同工之处  
她会站在John的身前，对着那些嘲笑John身高的家伙们比中指，接着挥着拳头教训他们  
她甚至在他们最困难的时候去跳钢管舞，戴着假笑压着火爆性子陪酒  
Harry把所有挣来的前全部用在了弟弟的身上，供他念书供他生活，在当时对自己如何赚钱只字不提，只是每每在深夜喝着廉价啤酒直至天明

John一点都不讨厌Harry，他很爱他那糟糕的姐姐，正如Harry那么爱他……  
但他们的关系不好，一直都不好  
他不愿意看到Harry酗酒，他对于当时Harry一直瞒着他是如何谋生非常不满，虽然后来Harry攒了钱自行开了酒吧，也有越做越大的趋势，但John依然感到悲伤，因为他知道Harry比他聪明，比他有能耐，如果Harry是男人，如果Harry没有他这个包袱，指不定就是个商界精英  
他们的冲突终于在John决定去参军的那天爆发了  
Harry朝他扔袜子扔衣服扔枕头，嘴里破口大骂，这并不稀奇，Harry在醉酒后有时也把他当成发泄桶，反正那些纤维制品就算被砸到也无关痛痒，并不会造成伤害，所以John总是由着她。  
她吼叫着，“我凭什么要签字！送我唯一的弟弟去挡枪口？要我用你的生命去换那狗屁英雄家属抚恤金吗！”  
John没有回答，他不能说自己只是不想成为她的负担，他也不能告诉自己想要摆脱她的阴影  
是的，Harry给他的生活带来了阴影，而他是Harry的负担  
当一个酒瓶在他的脚边炸开的时候，John同时听到了Harry的尖叫，显然她无意识的错将酒瓶砸了过来，当她发现时把自己的魂都吓没了  
John只记得当他再次抬起头看Harry时，她正蹲坐在床上，双手捧着自己的脸……  
哭泣，John第一次看到Harry的眼泪  
她抽泣着，“我会报复你的，John”

一个月后，John拿着行李出发时，他看见餐桌上的那张纸——Harry和Clara的结婚证明  
真是可笑幼稚的报复，John苦笑着摇了摇头，轻轻带上家门……Mycroft只是安静的面带微笑的听着，没有插一句话，在他听完Harry如此冗长的回忆后，依然保持静默，这种事不曾发生过，他和Sherlock都是喜欢打断别人更爱比当事人更快道出事实的性格，而现在，他只是静静的看着眼前这个一向强势又带些混账性子的女人，听她缓缓的叙述那些往事  
“我已经差点失去他一次，”Harry是屈指可数的能在Mycroft面前保持冷静，并没有被他的一举一动所带动的女性，她直视这个似乎权利巨大的男人，“如果这次真的要失去他，我不敢保证哪天喝多了头脑发热做出些什么疯狂的举动来。”  
Mycroft挑眉，这个女人是在威胁他？不愧是John的姐姐，真是勇气可嘉  
“或许你认为我不构成威胁，”平静的换了个姿势，她花了点心思在自己颤抖的手上，“但如果John发生什么意外，他一直为之奉献的这个国家，还有你们这对讨厌的兄弟，多少总该付出点什么，”Harry刻意停顿，“我是认真的。”John睁开眼，他记得刚才在和Harry吃早餐，怎么睡着了？嗯，还记起一大堆有的没的回忆……  
“Mycroft？”John看见床前坐着令人意外的访客，“Harry呢？”  
“她回去了，”Mycroft的眼神里流露出歉意，和一些别的什么，John说不上来，“我很抱歉John。”  
“为什么道歉？Harry已经没事了？案子结了？”坐起身，John感到有些隐隐的头疼，“那我也该回去了，Sherlock不知道该折腾成什么样了。”  
“我很抱歉，John，你暂时还不能回去，”伸手不容拒绝的将John再次按回床上，“难得有机会为什么不多享受一阵子五星级酒店呢？”  
John现在彻底弄不清状况了，怎么回事？“如果你是指五星级鸟笼的话，我连一秒都不想待。”  
“不，John，监视解除了，你可以自由活动，我也约了Sherlock晚上一起过来吃晚餐，虽然今晚Harry似乎有别的约会，不过她每天也都会过来看你。”非常非常温柔的Mycroft反常的让John不禁怀疑他是不是还在做梦  
“究竟发生了什么？”John有不好的预感  
“计划取消了，John，出了些意料之外的问题，所以……我们聊聊？”  
John吞了吞口水，Mycroft用疑问句询问‘聊聊？’而不是用肯定句‘我们聊聊’……  
谁来告诉他发生了什么事！太诡异了！！！  
“当然……”John艰难的回答

Mycroft坐在酒店的大厅里，远远的就看到Sherlock飓风似的冲进来  
“John呢！”一把扯住Mycroft的衬衫领子，自上而下对他怒吼，“该死的Mycroft！John呢！”严重充血的眼睛  
低头看了眼原本一丝不苟的衬衫领子被Sherlock攥的一团糟，Mycroft并不甚在意，在自控力这点上，他的弟弟还差得远  
“你没有证据Mycroft，你不能关他！我能证明他与你那该死的案子无关！”Sherlock简直是在咆哮  
“噢？怎么证明？”Mycroft平静的问道，丝毫不受他的影响，“你们并没有二十四小时形影不离，他每天会上下班，况且夜里也不在你的视线范围内——你们并不是那种关系，不是么。”  
“我就是能证明！”  
“HOW？”Mycroft终于抬头和Sherlock对视，“不过，如果你承认你和John有着特殊的关系，或许我会因为这层关系偶尔徇私一次。”  
Sherlock的眼中闪过一丝惊讶和片刻的矛盾，但随即转为坚定，“如果你真能说到做到，Mycroft，那么……是的！我已经打算圣诞节带他回家去见Mummy了。”  
“你已经失去冷静了Sherlock，”Mycroft不慌不忙的从Sherlock的手中救出自己一团糟的衣领，“那么多破绽，你还没发现么？”  
Sherlock一怔，向后退了几步，冲动渐渐冷却，脑子终于正常的飞快转动起来  
突然，他明白了，他全明白了！怒火控制不住的冲上头顶，他快气疯了！  
“你怎么可以Mycroft！你简直混蛋！你竟然用这种方式！我不是你的研究和实验！你甚至利用John！”  
“我不认为更热衷于这种实验和研究的你有资格对此提出抗议，更何况我只是单纯的出于关心你，希望你能理解我作为哥哥的苦心，Sherlock，我不希望哪天——当今天这种情况真实发生的时候，我必须面对一个恐怖的高智商疯子弟弟。”Mycroft的声音不温不火，只是阐述一个事实  
“所以你现在满意了！看到我像个神经病似的团团转，你得到你想要的结论了！”  
“不，Sherlock，虽然你失去了冷静，但在面对我安排误导你的‘敌人’时，并没有赶尽杀绝，你已经意识到可能是我搞的鬼，这至少说明没有失去理智，”Mycroft似乎突然对自己的手感兴趣，低头仔细观察自己的手掌，“另外，这个计划已经中止了。”  
Sherlock讨厌这样的状况，他再一次被他讨厌的大哥牵着鼻子走，“什么叫中止了！既然中止了，那么John呢！”  
“公平点，Sherlock，我没有私自扣留他，Harry可以作证，我只是邀请John多住一阵子，你知道，他难得有机会能放松的好好享受生活，尤其是和你在一起时，我只是让他给自己放个假，”刻意的停顿，翻过自己的手掌观察手背，“我只是以朋友的立场邀请他，而他，也已经答应了。”  
“朋友？你管什么叫朋友？利益相关者？”Sherlock冷笑道  
“容我提醒，在如何定义‘朋友’这个词的问题上，你并不比我好到哪去，况且既然John成了你如此特别的真正朋友，为什么我不能和他成为朋友？”Mycroft似乎终于对他的手研究够了，从沙发上站起身  
Sherlock虽然一直和Mycroft不对盘，但一向仗着自己是他唯一的弟弟和吃定他不会真的和自己计较而肆无忌惮，但这次，这是第一次，Mycroft的眼神中透露出威逼的信息，虽然只是那么一瞬间，但Sherlock清楚的看清了，Mycroft刚才是在逼视他，事情有些不对劲……  
“Mycroft……你……”Sherlock不确定的开口，“你对John……”  
“我邀他和我们一起共进晚餐，离晚饭时间还有半小时，你可以先上去和他当面聊聊，现在，”Mycroft整整自己被弄皱的衣领，“我想你应该不介意我去换件衣服吧，Sherlock”  
John静静的躺在床上，Mycroft走后他一动都没动，甚至连姿势都不曾换一个，不知道过了多久，直到门外传来粗鲁的开门声，接着，自己房间的门被突然打开  
“John……”门口传来充满磁性的熟悉男低音，然后是一步步走向他床边的脚步声  
“就算不用你的演绎法我也能知道，”房里没有开灯，仅靠门外开得笔直的房门处投进些客厅的光亮，John盯着天花板，“你肯定没好好吃饭，也没休息过，一定是眼睛充血……”他的话还没能说完，就被迫吞回肚子里  
Sherlock冰凉的唇贴上了John略显干燥的唇瓣，与之形成剧烈反差的是Sherlock火热的舌头探进了他的口腔  
John顿时瞪大了眼睛，双手抵住Sherlock的胸膛，正想推开他，Sherlock却退了回去，“别推开我，John，我保证不会更进一步了，但至少别推开我……”耳边传来一丝恳求的语调，上半身被全然压进床里，那是一个让人窒息的拥抱，Sherlock的头深深埋进John的脖子旁，静静的静静的，两人感受到彼此的心跳和呼吸……  
过了挺长一段时间，至少John认为很长，Sherlock坐起身，“我不确定你知道了多少，我只想说，这一切都只是Mycroft针对我的恶趣味，把你和Harry也牵扯进来我很抱歉，John”  
点点头，“他已经正式和我道歉过了，我也……给了他一拳，其实他挺合算的，如果是Harry赏的拳头，估计他就得去医生那看看他的胃有没有内出血了。”John也坐起身  
“殴，可怜的Mycroft，”Sherlock狡黠的眨眨眼，“干得好John，其实我想这么干很久了。”  
“不过我还是原谅他了，”John也笑了起来，“你知道，Harry以前也为了我做过不少荒唐事，挺多人为此遭殃的。”  
“我可不觉得他是真的为了我好，只是说的好听。”  
“他很关心你，Sherlock，我能感觉的出，我说真的，其实你也明白是不是？”  
“殴，别好像你很了解他似的，你们不熟，John”  
“但我就是知道，”舔舔嘴唇，“你们Holmes家的人真特别，虽然有些古怪，但即使还在半生不熟的时候，我就能肯定你们其实是好人。”  
Sherlock心中一紧，“你刚开始不是凭直觉还认为他是什么地下阴谋者么”  
“少来，你知道我说的是什么意思，Mycroft其实人挺不错的，说实话，若不是从小有这么个哥哥，你是不是更无法无天了？我能想像没人能制的住你到处撒了欢的到处大叫‘Boring’的场景。”  
“看来你们只用了两天就相处愉快了，是不是再给你们两天时间我就得改口叫你大嫂了？”，翻了个白眼，“我得提醒你John，Mycroft对你没安什么好心，离他远点。”  
“我还真希望他对我没安什么好心，至少这样他应该不会舍得再利用我来做什么莫名其妙的研究实验了，看他对你这么好就知道一定是被层层保护。”John开玩笑道  
“的确不会了，我猜，你不会再舍得这么对他了是不是？”Sherlock的目光转向门外  
“Hi，Mycroft，來了怎么不出声？”John顺着Sherlock的目光，也看见了站在门口背着光的男人  
“我只是来提醒，我们该去吃晚餐了，时间差不多了。”Mycroft低头转了转手中的黑色长柄伞，没能看清他当时的表情……  
______第三章完————

四

“当然，完全没有问题，”Mycroft顿了顿，“如果我们忽略因为你的‘乐意’而差点发疯的保姆Tina以及清洁工Lisa，那么这件事就完全没有任何问题。”  
“那是她们的想象力过于丰富，只是一些科学的人体解剖后不小心遗留的尸块罢了，John就没发疯。”Sherlock边回答边将一块刚切好的牛排放进嘴里  
原来我不是第一个受害者，John暗自为Holmes家的佣人们默哀  
“Mummy曾因为你的科学实验垂泪”  
“只是报销一些保养品而已”  
“那是我送给她的圣诞礼物，你将它们和尸体冷藏在一块已经够伤人心的了，全倒进马桶就更说不过去了吧”  
原来我的牛奶们也不是第一次受害者，在心中默默划了个十字  
“原来是你送的，难怪被我检测出这么多化学物质，Mummy是看到我的报告后才哭泣的”  
“那已经是世界最顶级品牌了，Sherlock，总比你所谓的惊喜好多了”  
“她没说过她讨厌猪笼草”  
“她也没说过喜欢”，Mycroft将手中拌好的土豆色拉与John面前尚未动过的土豆块交换，“早餐没吃几口，午饭又错过了，这顿多吃点John。”  
John睁大眼睛看向Mycroft，“我能自己来，”在看见对方不容拒绝的目光后，只能乖乖收回眼神低下头，“厄，谢谢”  
“John一点都不喜欢吃土豆，”Sherlock从John的面前将土豆色拉拿走，放上自己的金枪鱼色拉，“金枪鱼有助于补脑，John。”  
“但是Sherlock……”John刚想反驳，却又因为Sherlock警告似的目光，默默将后面的话吞回了肚子里，‘这盆金枪鱼色拉已经被吃吃的不剩多少了……’  
John听着Holmes兄弟你来我往的冷嘲热讽，又羡慕又可惜，羡慕这对兄弟的感情其实真的很好，所以不经意的细节都被深深印在对方的心底，又可惜两人总放不下自己糟糕的固执和脸面，每每都要唇枪舌战一番  
不过自己和Harry又何尝不是如此呢，John歪头，不知道Harry干嘛去了，也许去教训那个欺骗她的女特工？但Harry几乎不打女人，何况那名女特工也只是奉命行事……真希望Harry能找到一个能压得住她的好女人，这样他也就能放心了  
“我不得不感到惊讶，Sherlock，你怎么可以怀疑我的能力，我只是不愿意随便找个假情人带回去让Mummy伤心，况且，我不认为和自己的下属发展关系是个好建议。”  
“殴，是吗？我怎么记得这是你以前最爱用的伎俩？啊，真糟糕，我忘了，瞧，Mycroft，你老了，发迹线后移的厉害，魅力不再。”  
“我的发迹线没有任何问题，Sherlock，这只是一种政府工作人员常见发型”  
“所以，影响你‘能力’的其实牙疼的问题？真可悲，Mycroft，牙疼到不能接吻。”  
“瞧Sherlock，赌气有违你的科学，事实上，接吻能治愈牙疼（作者插花：我乱说的！完全没这回事！不……是麦哥胡说的！有没有这回事我不知道！）”  
“你试过？谁如此不幸成为了你的试验品？”  
“你可没资格教育我，Sherlock，别忘了我可是替你摆平过你的‘试验品’，让他们安静欢喜的远离你的生活”  
Sherlock闭嘴了，狠狠的怒视Mycroft，然后有些心虚的看了眼插不进话的John，只见对方闭着双眼，刀叉在手中一动不动，“John？”  
“嘘，Sherlock，”Mycroft提醒他，“安静的听完这首曲子，别打扰他。”  
Sherlock感到很奇怪，餐厅的钢琴弹奏的只是非常平常的柴可夫斯基的《弦乐小夜曲》（原谅我，柴可夫斯基是同性恋不代表就暗示了这首曲子是麦哥精心挑选的……我发誓），听得这么入迷？等等，为什么Mycroft知道连我都不知道的事？这对John来说很特别？Sherlock再次狠狠盯着Mycroft  
“嗯？怎么了？你们怎么突然这么安静？”John睁开眼，狐疑的左右看了看兄弟俩  
“没什么，John，我们只是和你一样在欣赏这首《弦乐小夜曲》”Mycroft无视弟弟的怒气  
John的眼里闪过一晃即逝的慌张，Sherlock再次认定他们一定发生了什么他不知道的事，将叉子狠狠插入牛排，“你找的这家店真糟糕Mycroft，牛肉都老的不能吃了”  
John有些紧张的看向闹脾气的Sherlock，就像有什么不可告知的秘密就要被揭穿似的“当今医学，这已经不是不可治愈的疾病，我相信作为医生，John，你比我更清楚，”Mycroft像是哄孩子般的语调，让John不得不怀疑这是他能坐在今天这个高位上的必杀技之一，“我们有全世界最好的专家，你要相信自己。”  
“成功率是11.701％，”John舔舔嘴唇，“如果不做手术，也许还有几个星期或者几年，是的，我很清楚。”  
“John，你的数据来自于4年前公布的医学报告，我这有最新的权威数据，31.4％，相信我，为你安排的医生到目前为止还没有在这个手术中出过任何差错。”  
“我无意拒绝手术，Mycroft，只是……暂时别告诉别人”John对上Mycroft的视线  
“但是，我们需要Harry的签字，所以我很抱歉John，她已经知道了。”歉意的微笑  
“好吧，那她一定威胁你了，虽然我认为她的威胁对你来说不值一提，”看着Mycroft不以为意的表情，John皱起眉，“你也通知Sherlock了？……我是说，你说他晚上会过来一起晚餐……”  
“我的确打算告诉他全部事实，虽然他一定能猜出之前计划的那部分，但还不知道你现在的状况”  
“不，Mycroft，别告诉他。”John脱口而出  
Mycroft第一次皱眉，沉默了几秒，“我认为他该知道，如果不是因为他，你的脑子也不会一再受到外界刺激，不会引发这种后果，”看到John又想辩解，Mycroft又道，“再者，Sherlock自己也能从蛛丝马迹中得出结论，你瞒不了他的，John”  
“是的，是的我知道，”John下意识的努了努嘴，“我只是……”  
“你只是不愿意看见他为你担心，不忍心看见他因为你而方寸大乱，恕我冒昧，John，我一直以为你们不是那种关系。”Mycroft直视他，显得有那么些咄咄逼人  
“不，我们当然不是那种关系！”急忙否认，吞了吞口水，“嗯，我以为你不会想让Sherlock知道这件事，毕竟无法预知他会作何反应，保护他不是你的第一原则么？”虽然方式还满让人难以接受的，心里补上这句  
“我接受你对我表达方式的批评，John，”Mycroft眨眨眼，“但有一点我必须要纠正你，我可以猜到他会对此作何反应，更清楚瞒着他会造成何种后果，我相信告诉他你的真实情况对所有人都好。”  
“不不，Mycroft，我并非妄自菲薄的认为自己在Sherlock心里占多少份量，我只是……”John斟酌着用词，“我只是不希望他为我的事感到内疚……或者……嗯，好吧，也许我只是不愿意看见他对此并不在意”  
Mycroft再次沉默了，这一次足足安静了一分钟  
“所以，Mycroft，我希望你能帮我……嗯……我自己没法骗过他的演绎法……”John有些不安的习惯性舔了舔嘴唇  
“我只能说，我尊重你的决定，”虽然你理解的方向完全错了，但我尊重你的决定，Mycroft没有說全自己的感想，他只是替John拉好薄被，“现在，安心休息一会，再过一会Sherlock就该过来了。”“John？John？”被Sherlock的两声呼唤拉回神智，John睁开眼  
“虽然我不知道这样问是否恰当，但，John，你对于柴可夫斯基是位著名的同性恋有何看法？”Mycroft巧妙的问道  
“是……是吗？我还真不知道”John迅速低下头  
“所以，你这么爱他的乐章却不知道他是个同性恋？那你还听得那么入神”Sherlock心里正盘算着是否该弄几张柴可夫斯基的音乐大碟回家  
“贝克街的后面就有家非常不错的古典音乐发烧友收藏店”Mycroft好意提醒  
Sherlock白了他一眼，“我们该回去了，John。”说着便站起身离开座位  
“啊，Sherlock，等一等……”John连忙起身拉住他的手臂，Sherlock转身挑眉，“其实……嗯……其实我有个旅行计划。”  
“事实上，John接受了我的建议，准备给自己放个长假好好休息一阵子。”Mycroft接口到  
“回家难道就不能休息了么？”Sherlock的声音听起来冷冷的，John下意识的一抖，手从Sherlock的手臂上松开  
“我并不认为被差遣做这做，随时要警惕实验爆炸，或者被什么血淋淋的身体器官所惊吓，又或是半夜被小提琴声骚扰，这样也可以好好休息。”Mycroft从位子上起身，站在了John的身后  
“少管闲事Mycroft，别以为我不知道你在打什么主意！”Sherlock抓起John的手，“离我的John远点！”  
“真没礼貌，Mummy会哭泣的，你该让John自己决定。”Mycroft的目光驻足在John被抓起的手腕上  
“Stay with me……”不知为何，Sherlock胸口突然有一种闷闷的感受，他的手抓的更紧，“John”  
“回去等我好吗？”John的脸皱成一团，似乎所有的皱纹都挤在一堆，“我保证过阵子就会回来了……我发誓，所以，先回去等我回来……”  
Sherlock被震惊了，他呆滞了几秒，突然双手紧紧抓住John的肩膀，十指似乎都要抠破衣物，“无论Mycroft对你说了做了什么！”他咆哮着，“他根本不懂什么是爱！别相信他的鬼话！”  
“什……什么？”John似乎被吓到了  
“我才是真的爱你！John！让他见鬼去吧！”Sherlock捧起John的脸颊，粗暴的，狠狠的，朝他的嘴唇咬了下去……

——－－  
John的大脑一片空白，发生了什么事？为什么Sherlock的表情看上去冰冷的恐怖？为什么嘴唇如此滚烫还夹杂着血液的腥味？为什么……  
John缓缓的低下头，顺着自己的胳膊到手腕，最后目光停在了自己紧紧抓住的西装袖口上……瞬间恐慌的瞪大眼睛  
什么时候？自己究竟是什么时候死死抓住Mycroft的袖子不放的？  
他不敢回头看向Mycroft，抬起头，张嘴，想要解释，却发现该死的他自己连发生了什么都不知道，要怎么解释？  
Mycroft此时也没有出声，虽然脸上依然看不出任何变化，但其实他也是第一次没弄清楚发生了什么事，这很少发生，他不知道在看见Sherlock蹂躏John的唇时为什么自己会上前一步，那种情况下他应该转过头保持基本的礼貌，但他没有，他甚至到现在还没反应过来自己伸出手究竟是想做什么？ 而就在同时，John不知所措的双手突然抓住他的袖子，就好像那才是他的最后一根理智……Mycroft却也没有收回手，只是这么任他揪着，僵硬的停在John 与Sherlock之间  
打破这种寂静到诡异气氛的人最终是Mycroft，（John在此刻感谢他的安排——整个餐厅只有他们三人）“用这种方式影响John的决定和判断力是犯规的，Sherlock”  
这次Sherlock意外的没有和哥哥抬杠，他静静的拿起椅背上的围巾，默默的围到John的脖子上，停顿了几秒  
“旅途愉快，Mr. Watson”

睁大眼睛，震惊，不知所措，无辜，颤抖着双唇，却最终只是别过头，咬着本已经红肿不堪的下唇，“好好照顾自己，Sherlock”  
Mycroft见过太多明明没有掩饰自己的天分却还试图骗过别人的可笑家伙，但这一次，John如此糟糕僵硬的表现，却让他无论如何都笑不出，为什么要逞强呢？John？  
Sherlock高傲的抬起自己的头，转身大踏步的离开……不曾停留，不曾回头……

我早说过，告诉他实情才是最明智的选择——硬是将这句话吞回肚子里，Mycroft终于还是保持住绅士风度，忍住想要将手放在对方微微颤抖的肩膀上安慰的冲动，背过身站着，留出一点空间和时间，Mycroft相信，身为一名战士，John不希望也不容许别人如此接近他的脆弱  
就算大部分人都认为这是体贴的表现，只有自己清楚，这是对他自己的残忍，不被允许冲动，只因为他是Mycroft Holmes  
非凡的自控能力并非天生，从来不是……

“如果你已经做好了准备，John，”等到军医不再颤抖，他开口，“我会尽快安排医生为你治疗”  
“不重要，”John的声音里带上一丝鼻音，“我想我失去他了，彻底的”  
“只要他没有失去你，一切就可以挽回，相信我，John，”现在，Mycroft终于可以允许自己将手搭在了John的肩上，“放心，我会找人看着他，没有毒品没有枪械也不会有情色。”  
僵硬的点点头，如果这世界上还有什么人能制住Sherlock，那一定是他无处不在的哥哥——但是John却忘了还有自己  
一个星期，整整一个星期，Sherlock挣扎着睁开眼，欧，该死，Mrs. Hudson又多管闲事的替他拉开了窗帘，外面的光线真是刺眼，暗无天日的七天，别问他是怎么知道的，Mrs. Hudson天天傍晚回来时总要自作主张的替他来开窗帘，就好像在提醒他，这是John离开他的第七天。  
他不记得那天自己是怎么走回贝克街的了，他骄傲的抬着头，不让自己几乎要决堤的眼泪流下，一出那餐厅的门，视线就变得模糊，双手也不听控制的颤抖着，他不敢相信，John选择了Mycroft，无论出于什么原因——他当然知道一定发生了什么，一定是发生了什么——但无论出于什么理由，John选择了和Mycroft同一阵线，更别说，他看出来了，Mycroft对John动了心，除了家人他还从没见过Mycroft如此保护过谁，女皇都没能享有这等待遇，这就足以击垮他  
他不想与任何人分享John，七天前他真正意识到自己内心最真实的占有欲，却是因为Mycroft横插一脚，而Sherlock比这世界上任何人都清楚的知道  
没有Mycroft得不到的，只是取决于他是否想去做

狠狠的翻了个身，没有可卡因，没有枪，甚至连自己的短马鞭都不翼而飞，Mycroft控制着这一切，控制着Sherlock的远离一切可能的堕落，却无法掌控他的一日三餐和睡眠  
短短七天，终日不见阳光，胡子渣拉，甚至不曾换过衣物，成功打造了‘腐烂的资讯侦探’

John，你怎么还不回来  
John，是你让我在家等你的  
John，我饿了  
John，我好无聊  
John，好吧，John，我认输了，如果你一定要和Mycroft一起……该死的……好吧好吧！只要你回来……  
John，快回来  
John……  
对不起再次醒来，是被Mrs. Hudson和一个女人的交谈声吵醒的，准确来说，是Mrs. Hudson用钥匙打开221B的房门声  
眯着眼终于从黑暗中看出了来人的轮廓，还有一股浓烈的酒精味  
显而易见——Harry

重重的将手中的一打啤酒放在沙发前的地板上，Harry坐在了地上，面对着Sherlock  
“Hi，”她咧开嘴笑，“不介意我待在这吧，你知道，家里只有我一个人，去Pub又会控制不住泡妞，”熟练的打开易拉罐，“放轻松，我对男人没兴趣。”  
Sherlock动了动嘴唇，最终决定放弃和酒鬼交谈  
“John刚出生的时候，皱皱的一团，我因为觉得戳他屁股很有意思而被爸妈训斥”  
“你都不知道，有次我们以为和他走散了，发了疯的找他，结果他在公园的河边和一只青蛙大眼瞪小眼，当然，后来我把那只青蛙烤了吃了，他为这事瞪了我好几天，最后我没办法，只好又去抓了几只塞进他被子里”  
“欧，他看女人的眼光简直糟糕透了！小学里那个不知天高地厚的臭丫头，中学里装模作样的小荡妇，大学，欧，他大学里交的那两个女友，一个打死放不出个闷屁，另一个除了研究就是论文，嗯，还有Clara，PASS，不谈她”  
“我就知道他迟早有那么一天的，真TM的想让你看看那些混小子们的下场，那些死基老，敢对我的弟弟动歪脑筋，哼哼，祝他们全部被阉！欧，别怕，我不是说你”  
“可喜可贺，这小子除了追女人还是追女人，完全没意识到自己受基老的欢迎，不然哪还轮的到你，我用脚趾都能猜到军队里光杆们找各种理由要他看病”  
“我倒是巴不得他快点找个女人或是男人，这随便，只要能帮他让他快乐，但如果谁敢伤害我的John……”  
一直滔滔不绝眉飞色舞连着灌啤酒的Harry突然停了下来，缓缓的将易拉罐放下，没能控制不断颤抖的双手  
“也许，是时候戒酒了……”

Sherlock突然睁大眼睛，从沙发上一跃而起……  
John躺在床上，其实他觉得自己挺幸运的，至少最后一个晚上不是在医院的病房里等待，而是在五星级酒店的豪华套房里，而且，虽说脑子里长了个东西，但他一点多不觉得疼，只是时不时的放空，好吧，用Mycroft的话说是，随时可能毫无预兆的失去神智，听起来也的确挺糟糕的，要知道，走在马路中间，突然没了意识，很容易被撞死，嗯，Mycroft当时就像知道他心里怎么想似的，不认同的摇摇头，‘是比被车撞更糟糕的情况’  
他当然知道很糟糕，他是个医生，虽然不是脑科大夫，却至少比一般人知道的多，但事情发生在自己身上，他能怎么办？除了自嘲除了尽可能不用自己学到的知识不断向自己暗示有多少丧命的几率，他还能怎么办？  
John听见门被打开的声音，叹了口气，“Mycroft？”  
“是的，”来人进门后坐在了床角，“Harry呢？”  
“别好像你不知道似的，你的手下肯定和你报告过她离开了”  
“已经十一点了，我以为她今晚会在这陪你，就像之前的六个晚上一样。”  
“不，你不了解她，直到有人通知她手术结果，她都不会露面的，”John闭上眼，“她没办法面对这种不确定的痛苦，没办法看着亲人送入手术室，她会去买醉度过这最难熬的时间。”  
“她逃走了。”Mycroft简单的指出  
“并非逃避责任，”John为自己唯一的姐姐辩解，“相反，一旦事情发生后Harry会把所有的责任都扛起来，她只是没法面对宣判之前的等待……你知道，每个人都有无法面对的时候……”  
意料之外的，Mycroft沉默了  
John感到有些惊讶，除此之外，嘿，难道？眯起眼，这可真是新奇  
“这没什么值得惊奇的，如你所想，John。”大方的承认，没有一丝一毫的扭捏  
“好吧，”Holmes家的人总有看穿人所想的本事，John舔舔嘴唇，“我闭嘴就是了。”  
房间里一时间寂静非常  
过了很长一段时间，至少John觉得过了很久，他终于忍不住开口  
“嗯，你不用回去么？或者，没有国家大事等着你去解决么？”  
“如果你是指我暂住的房子，没有人等我回去，John，”Mycroft微笑，“至于会议，我已经都交代好了，这两天内没什么值得我亲自出面的事。”  
“天佑英国”John干巴巴的伸手在胸口画个十字，看，他就知道，又没话题了，见鬼的Mycroft和Sherlock简直一样……Sherlock……John企图将这个名字甩出自己的脑袋，一想到那天他冰冷高傲的神情，John觉得自己的眼泪又要不受控制了  
真TMD见了鬼了，别搞的好像自己和他是那种关系似的！John！你们只是普通朋友，噢好吧，顶多是关系非常非常非常好的朋友而已……  
…………  
骗谁呢，你已经连自己都骗不了  
自暴自弃的将脸埋进自己的手心里，John绝望的摇头

“如果你有兴趣，我很乐意和你分享些Sherlock以前的事，”这时，Mycroft的声音有些空洞的响起，“他小时候和在遇见你前的很多事，你有兴趣么？John？”  
____________第四章完————

五

别说了！我不想知道更多了！停止！已经够了！  
Mycroft的声音从头至尾都只有一种语调，但John却无论如何都无法再承受多一个音节，他努力把每个词都拆成无意义的字母，但依然不能阻止内心不断涌上的寒冷  
终于停止从嘴里吐出如同魔音般的字语，Mycroft知道这有多具有破坏力，他看到John在颤抖，于是他停止了  
“告诉我John，你在为谁悲伤，对谁感到愤怒，又是在害怕着谁？”Mycroft其实不忍心这样逼问答案，床上的人用双手捂着双眼，控制不住的打着颤，但为了大家都好，他必须知道答案  
告诉我，John，你的答案是什么？在知道了Sherlock的一切后，你会作何反应又将如何选择？你是否依然还会……  
“你呢Mycroft，你没有提到自己，哪怕一个字，”John略微颤抖的声音打断了他的思绪，“我无法，无法，我不知道你和Sherlock，你们这些天才究竟在想些什么，但，但我有Harry，即使讨厌但她是Harry……”  
Mycroft张了张嘴，他不知道该回答些什么，并非是John表达的意思模糊，他只是真的不知道该如何回答  
你让我感到意外，不，该说你总是那么敏锐，John  
“是的，John，你猜的没错，我的确采取了一些手段，”Mycroft看向John的眼神越发柔和，“原本我计划用五年才升到现在这个位置，但为了Sherlock，我略微加快了进度，一个月后，我让那个组织消失了，就好像她们从不曾存在过，”顿了顿，“我猜你不会想要知道具体过程，John。”  
是的，他不想知道，一点都不想了解  
“一切都过去了Mycroft，我不管这些对Sherlock产生了什么影响，”John无法控制自己对于这些‘往事’的恐惧，他极力克制着，“但他走出来了，至少他比你坚强，真正陷在不安和恐慌中的人是你，Mycroft，”John深吸一口气，“一切都过去了，都过去了，Mycroft，我想Sherlock在这些事上不曾怪过你，你的失误并未让他疏远你，我猜真正让他不满的是透过你对于他生活的过多控制中所透露出的不安和自责，”John似乎已经平静下来，“因为他而畏首畏尾的兄长，他不愿成为你的弱点”

忍不住径自鼓起掌来，Mycroft无声的笑了起来，真是太精彩了  
“究竟是谁说你不够聪明的？John？你很敏锐……”  
故意留下停顿和空白  
“虽然方向完全错了”

如果说Sherlock是和工作结婚，那么Mycroft是和国家结了婚  
对Sherlock来说，工作很重要，几乎是他人生唯一的乐趣，现在John和工作一样重要，带给他更多的乐趣和感情，他已经离不开John，但若要问他和家人比之又如何？  
他永远不会选择，无法放弃任何一个，所以如果事情碰到一起，他会选择逃避，毒品暴力情色，任何能让他躲开哪怕一秒，他都愿意尝试

对Mycroft来说，国家很重要，他为之鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，但家人却又远在此之上，若两者的冲突在所难免，他将不择手段守护自己的家人，而现在，多了一个人在他的选项中，多了一个可能触动的变数，即便他清楚的知道这悄悄的却突然多出来的一小块柔软，只能排在第三的位置

“至此，我想我已经解释的很清楚了，John”Mycroft朝着John眨眨眼，和Sherlock如出一辙的涵义  
John多希望自己此刻也能失神，真TMD的见鬼，他有没有说过？  
我讨厌Holmes家的人！

气氛突然又变得轻松舒缓，John想  
他有没有说过？  
Mycroft最讨人厌的地方就是随意控制任何他想控制的东西，包括气氛环境人的想法甚至喜怒哀乐！

“我只是关心你，John，真心的。”John迎上Mycroft的目光，似乎抓到些什么信息，却又不像是那么回事  
他想他永远弄不明白Holmes家的人究竟是怎么想的，却又矛盾的愿意相信他们，这是一种难以描述的奇怪感觉，就好像——直觉，对，直觉，可以交付一切，比起信任更像是盲目的飞蛾，一味的扑向光源

如果人生还有机会，也许有幸能娶一位虽然不美艳但温柔的妻子，会有可爱的孩子们，也许碌碌无为浑浑噩噩却也安安稳稳波澜不惊，想到这，John深深的叹了口气，脑海里突然蹦出一个声音对他大喊‘想都别想’

“离手术还有四个小时，三小时后我们出发去医院，”Mycroft看了看表，“如果现在你还想再见谁，还有充裕的时间。”  
John摇头，“没你想的那么伤感脆弱，当年去阿富汗时我也没有犹豫和留恋，如果你在暗指Sherlock，那更没必要，在我痊愈后自然能见他。”  
看着躺在床上的矮个男人言辞凿凿，Mycroft笑着用嘴形无声的道出了三个字，‘你撒谎’他知道John看着他，也知道他明白的看懂了他想要说出声的话，只是留给他最后的倔强和任性  
撇撇嘴，John决定暂时不理会这个全然能代表英国政府的小小公务员，在他生命最后的时间里，也许是最后的四小时，他可不想全浪费在这种无意义的近乎幼稚的拉锯战里

“我很荣幸，John，很荣幸能认识你，每一次和你相处总有新的惊喜，也许你认为自己很平凡，虽然这是事实，却显然不是你的全部，”顿了顿，“这可不是什么恭维话，相信我，我见过太多自命不凡的优秀人才，但至今只有你能让我感受到舒服愉悦甚至能够交心的安全感。”  
啊，真是太感谢了，可是我完全感受不到舒服愉悦甚至交心的要命的安全感！在心中重重的评论后，John不由的叹了口气，好吧，安全感还是非常『浓重』的，如果你被二十四小时不间断监控的话，除了每当在处理非常私密的个人私密事情时会非常的不快之外，被重重保护的感觉的确是非常有『安全感』  
“欧，欧John，浴室里绝对没有安装摄像头，我向女皇发誓，”Mycroft眨眨眼，“你的浴室里真的没有，不过你知道，我得确保Sherlock的浴室里没有私藏可卡因什么的，如果你曾经在他那借用过浴室的话……”  
“上帝啊！”John现在恨不得手里有枪一枪崩了面前的家伙！“你明知道Sherlock把所有的实验材料都扔进我房间的浴室！以确保他地盘的一丝不苟！”  
“啊，那可真遗憾，”Mycroft耸耸肩，“但有件事你得知道，John，Sherlock知道这事，啊对了，他还曾经以研究的名义将所有的影像资料都拿去，我想他会将你的部分彻底删除的，毕竟你们是关系这么好的朋友，他『一定不会让别人有机会看到这画面』的。”  
John将脸埋进自己的手掌里，为什么现在不让他失去神智呢！！他已经不想和眼前的这位大人物继续交流了！什么都不知道才是一种幸福不是吗！  
而此时，也许恶作剧满意了的Mycroft终于大发慈悲的放过John，“现在该休息一会了，等下我们就该去医院了。”微笑着看着John慢慢睡去之后，Mycroft自始至终都没有离开他身边。

John再次醒来时，意识到自己的时间也许真的不多了，鼻腔里充斥着消毒药水的味道，睁眼就看见非常有医院特色的天花板和日光灯，抬手就看见蓝色的袖子病号的专属布料质感，“Mycroft？”抬眼便不假思索的叫出此刻理所当然应该在他身边的人的名字  
“John……”不同于兄长清晰咬字的男中音，而是独具特色浑厚的男低音  
“Sherlock……怎么会？” John的肩膀颤了一下  
一时间没有人开口  
“你怎么把自己搞的这么糟，John……”Sherlock弯下腰，纤长的手指慢慢划过John的脸颊，“瘦了这么多，都能摸出颧骨……”  
“嘿，伙计，你好像是最没有资格说我的家伙，”John挤出一个假笑，他完全没有想到Sherlock会出現，完全没有准备，“闻起来臭烘烘的，胡子拉渣，卷毛都快遮住眼睛了。”干巴巴的声音完全没能成功让他的安定下来，真是个糟糕透顶的状态，这种时候，该死的Mycroft跑去哪了？不是说好不会告诉Sherlock的吗  
“我不希望留有任何遗憾，”无论是对你对我还是对Sherlock，都不应该有任何遗憾和悔恨，Mycroft从弟弟的身后挪了挪地方，走到John的另一边，“此外，不是我联系的Sherlock，是他自己发疯的打我手机威逼利诱我說出在哪家医院的。”  
“威逼利诱？”John的目光在兄弟俩之间打了个来回  
“没什么，如果威逼利诱对他有效的话我早这么做了。”Sherlock不以为意  
“我只是出于对妈妈的爱护，不想她听见你宣布出柜对象还是你亲生哥哥时突发心脏病。”  
“欧，我敢说她一定很乐意听到这消息。”  
“就算如此，前提也绝对不会是从你七岁起就不断对你进行骚扰还企图监禁你的脚本。”  
“噢？是吗？我怎么觉得就是不断的骚扰和24小时不间断监视甚至不放过浴室？”  
“Sherlock！”  
“怎么Mycroft？有何指教？”  
“真是幼稚的报复，你以为妈妈会相信你说的？”  
“不然我们试试？”

“嘿嘿！行了！够了姑娘们！！”John再也听不下去了，这……太劲爆……  
一时间陷入了三个人的沉默  
“所以？难道是真的？”John试着打破这诡异的气氛  
“NO！”兄弟俩同时大喊着否定他那可笑的猜想一直到打完麻醉被推进手术室前，三人几乎都没怎么说话，不是不知道该说些什么，只是此刻所有的语言都是多余的，John觉得自己还是很幸运，世界唯一的资讯侦探和能代表整个英国的小小公务员，这样伟大的两个人都围着他这个小小的军医，好吧是前军医，他们是如此担心却又一直给予他勇气，John不是怕死，相反他并不畏惧死亡，只是害怕死的毫无意义。没错，他怀念战场，他怀念那每时每刻都能感受到自己真实活在这世上的感觉，他如此迷恋……

在手术室门口的时候，医护人员无声的停了下来，像是给他们最后道别的时间，而此时，麻醉剂也已经开始起效，John渐渐觉得周围的影像和声音慢慢变得模糊安静

额头落下温暖柔软的触感，想要伸手把那黑黑的卷毛拉直，却又发现左手被一只大手牢牢的握紧通过掌心传递的温度直达心脏

“等你回来，John”  
“战场在这，John”

END？？

WRONG!!

一个月后

“嘿！Sherlock，那具女尸手上的戒指不见了！是不是你带走的？”电话的那头传来Lestrade的质疑  
“怎么会，我哪有手有空去搬？”Sherlock左手整理着腿上泰迪熊的棕毛，一手拿着放大镜仔细研究桌上一女性戒指  
“最好不是你，那可是重要证物……”那头话还没说完Sherlock就将话抢了过去  
“再重要在你们手里也只是个戒指而已，好了，不和你废话了我要上楼去John，今天趁Mycroft还没来我要先……”  
“你要先如何？”门口已然出現了最不乐意看见的人  
Sherlock按下挂断键，起身，也不理他，自顾自的上楼，Mycroft将手中的长柄黑伞旋转360度后，跟着上了楼

推开John卧室的门，Mrs. Hudson转身看到他们便从John的床边起身向他们走来，“早上的点滴已经吊完一个多小时了，还以为你们今天都有事不来了呢……”说完便拍拍兄弟俩的肩，下楼去了  
“一个好消息，John，”Mycroft率先开口，“Harry的戒酒行动已经成功了一大半，她和Clara恢复了联络。”  
“欧，你现在可连Harry都不放过了？怎么？强制戒酒？或是给了Clara多少信息费？还是有意无意透露点她被新女友家暴的事给Harry？”  
“Sherlock，Harry可是自己来找我寻求帮助的。”  
“真可笑，你是个能让人能随随便便找到的人么？Mycroft？你可真闲，不用陪什么国家首领或是皇室成员喝下午茶？”  
“就算我再怎么空闲，也不会比你更悠哉了Sherlock，怎么？又从Lestrade探长那『借』了什么重要证据来消磨一整个下午？”  
“那是这世界太无聊了，现在的罪犯一点创新精神都没有！一点都不肯动动他们的脑子！”  
“那是天佑英国，说明我们国家治安越来越好了。”  
“欧～听听，Mycroft，你管你那……”“嘿嘿，姑娘们，冷静点，再吵我头都疼了”  
突然插入对话的声音呆着沙哑，并不大的音量却足以让互相冷嘲热讽的兄弟俩双双闭嘴，同时回头看向躺在床上的人  
John舔舔嘴唇，他是不是睡了很久？怎么觉得语言功能有点障碍了？  
“我说姑娘们……喂……”John为自己所看到的一幕感到震惊

Holmes兄弟的眼泪……哪怕只有一滴……却是他所见过的最真的……心……

“Stay with me, John”  
“Welcome back, John”

END！！！

Stay with me, my baby, say you love me

全篇完！！


End file.
